My Calming Drug
by Chimunnies
Summary: When Jellal decides to work with a specific flame-brain and ice princess in Erza's house (with her permission of course), what is bound to happen? A Jellal x Erza fanfic.
1. Danger Ahead

_A/N: Well derp. I FINALLY WROTE SOMETHING! YAY! PARTY WITH ME GUYS! *throws those weird exploding rock thingys on the floor* Anyways, this story is set in the second OVA of Fairy Tail, which is the one about Fairy Academy and all that fun stuff. Therefore, the characters here have the appearances that they have in that OVA. Just a little FYI. ^^ And it's possible they might go a TID bit OOC. XD Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy the story! (^_^)/_

**Ring!**

The last bell of the day rung brightly as a large crowd of students burst out of the wooden doors of Fairy Academy, a school that many Fairy Tail members attended.

After the huge rush of students, three young girls could be sighted ambling down the road. Those girls were Erza Scarlet, the student council president, Lucy Heartfilia, a student who transferred in the academy recently, and Wendy Marvell, an innocent and kind young girl.

These three girls generally left much later than everyone else, particularly because of Erza's work as the student council president, but today, Erza lucked out and was completely free of any council work that afternoon.

"Sooo…since you're free for once Erza, do you want to head to the mall?" Lucy wondered, rummaging through her purse for her wallet. "I'm sure I have some money to spare…if I can find my wallet that is."

Erza smiled and shook her head. "I'd love to, but I have a mountain of homework to do."

Lucy pouted like a child. "Aww! Come on, just for today, pleeeeease! We barely get time to hang out like this!"

"She's right Erza-san," Wendy agreed. "Besides, I'm sure we won't be out for too long, so you'll be able to finish your homework, right Lucy-san?"

"That's right! Please, Erza!" Lucy begged, kneeling in front of Erza and attempting to create a persuasive puppy face, which somehow transformed into a creepy clown smile.

Erza stifled her giggles as she replied, "All right, all right! Let's head on over there then!"

"Yay!" Lucy and Wendy gave each other a high five as they began their stroll to the mall.

"So, how far is the mall, exactly?" Erza inquired.

"Ehh…maybe five minutes from here?" Lucy immediately waved off the question. "Well, that doesn't really matter! It's nearby, I promise!"

"I wonder what we're going to buy! I'm really excited!" Wendy beamed in delight.

"Same! Oh, have you heard about that new store opening up? I heard that they have really cute clothing!" Lucy pulled a folded piece of paper out of her jacket pocket and handed it to Wendy, who examined it.

"Oh yeah! The clothing does look nice, doesn't it?"

"Mhm! I even got some coupons for the place! Can't wait to see what they have!"

Lucy and Wendy continued to babble on about the wide variety of stores in the mall, while Erza tuned out of their conversation and began to stare off into space.

'The mall, huh?' Erza thought. 'Maybe I could find something nice to impress _him_…No, wait! What am I saying?! Well, it'd still be great for him to tell me how beautiful I am…and-'

"Thinking about Jellal again, aren't you?" Lucy smirked knowingly, lightly bumping Erza's elbow with her own.

Erza's eyes widened in embarrassment and surprise as she immediately shoved her glasses back up her nose with her index finger. "O-O-Of course not! W-W-What are you saying! I would obviously never ever do such a thing, I-I mean, what on earth are you saying Lucy? I-"

Wendy giggled at the spew of words Erza spilled out in her flustered state. "Now, now Erza-san, don't be so flustered! It's not wrong after all! Besides-"

"Ah, _there _you are Erza! Hold up for a second, will you?"

Blood rushed to Erza's cheeks when the strong voice of a man rang in her ears. She turned to find the man of her dreams, the man she held very dearly to her heart, a few feet away from her.

It was Jellal Fernandes, her boyfriend of 6 months whom she met at the beginning of the school year.

The said man stood, or rather squatted, with his hands on his knees in front of Erza, panting heavily as if he just ran a marathon.

"Jellal!" Erza squealed, hugging her boyfriend as tightly as she could. After realizing her affectionate move, she rapidly backed away from Jellal and placed her arms behind her back, laughing awkwardly.

Jellal simply gawked at Erza, and gave out a hearty chuckle.

"H-Hey! What's so funny?!" Erza demanded, desperately trying to appear intimidating to Jellal.

Jellal waved the question off as if it was nothing. "It just amuses me how very…how should I say this…fickle you are."

"W-What's that supposed to mean?!" Erza blurted out.

"Well," Jellal began, fixing his posture and straightening his clothes, "you change all the time. One minute you're completely cheerful and the next you're raging like a bull. And take what just happened into consideration. You hug me much like a fangirl hugs the man she loves, and a second into it you back away in complete embarrassment, which isn't bad at all. In fact, it's quite cute of you to act that way."

Erza blushed at Jellal's forwardness and looked away from Jellal, suddenly finding interest in a tree planted to her right.

"W-Well," Erza stammered, being sure to avoid staring directly at Jellal, "what are you doing here? Do you need something?"

Jellal's face instantly lit up. "Oh yeah, that's right! I was just wondering if it was okay for me to use your house for a little bit."

"What for?" Erza crossed her arms in an attempt to slow down her racing heartbeat.

Jellal chuckled nervously and scratched his head. "You see…I need to do a project with Natsu and Gray. I don't really want them to bust up my house, so-"

"OF COURSE NOT! I WILL NOT LET YOU USE MY HOUSE WITH THOSE TWO IDIOTS IN THEM!" Erza roared, grasping Jellal's loose collar with both hands and shaking him back and forth. "WHAT ARE YOU, AN IDIOT? THEY'LL DESTROY MY HOUSE, JELLAL!"

Jellal let out a sigh that dripped of exhaustion.

"Look…I can't afford to buy new furniture to make up for furniture in my house lost to the fighting of two hard-headed idiots," Jellal admitted, gazing down at the cement. "Please, Erza? If it makes you feel any better, you can come and watch over them to avoid any trouble…"

Erza contemplated the situation. She couldn't exactly reject her boyfriend, and she didn't want to lose her 'kind girlfriend' reputation with anyone, let alone her own boyfriend. But, she didn't want Natsu _and _Gray _at the same time _in her very own house. She eventually determined that this was essential for Jellal's education, and silently decided to agree to Jellal's wishes.

She first glanced back at Wendy and Lucy, who eyed each other and nodded at Erza. Then, Erza released her tight grip on Jellal's collar and sighed in exasperation.

"…All right then. Go ahead. But be sure to tell them that I'll be there and that I'm watching them at all times, okay?" Erza glared creepily at Jellal, who immediately nodded nervously and got a hold of his phone to contact Natsu and Gray.

Erza spun around to face her two friends. "I'm really sorry…this wasn't in my plans at all…"

"No, it's all right! Don't worry about it! Besides, you need to spend some quality time with your boyfriend!" Wendy said innocently as a blush reappeared on Erza's cheeks.

"I-I suppose," Erza stammered, fidgeting nervously.

Lucy gestured for Erza to come closer, and when Erza was close Lucy whispered, "Don't do naughty things with him, Erza!"

At this point, Erza's entire face was glowing red and heat could be felt emanating from her face.

Jellal grinned at her expression as he extended his hand to Erza. "Well, I suppose we should be going on our way now, shouldn't we?"

In response, Erza weakly nodded and took hold of Jellal's warm hand.

After all the goodbyes, the two began the stroll down the road to Erza's house.

Erza let out a heavy sigh while they traversed down the sidewalk. "I hope there won't be _too _much trouble."

Jellal laughed and tightened his grip on Erza's hand. "Don't worry about that! I'm sure they wouldn't dare mess around if you're there!"

Erza's lips curled up at the statement. "I suppose you're right."

The two continued to walk side by side, with their hands entangled, as they enjoyed this moment of peace, which they knew wouldn't last very long in a few minutes.

_A/N: What exactly will happen the next chapter? STAY TUNED GUYS! ^_^_

_On the serious note (ish), I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This entire story's just going to be two chapters long. I was originally going to make this a oneshot, but it got really long. XD _


	2. Raging Bull

**A/N: Weeell…seems this won't be just two chapters. Oops. But there's more! YAY! ^_^ I just realized I forgot to mention some stuff in the last chapter's A/N, so I'll say them now. First off, the personalities of these characters are mainly based on their personalities in the second OVA. Also, this chapter contains a bit of cursing. ^_^' I also somehow forgot the disclaimer and all that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and its characters. I only own the story/plot. **

**Well, enjoy the chapter! (^_^)/**

* * *

After ambling down the sidewalk, Jellal and Erza reached their destination, Erza's very own home.

"We're here!" Jellal dashed up to the front door of Erza's house. He whipped out a ring of keys from his pocket, sifted through them, and eventually grabbed the needed key.

"I'm surprised I still have this key. I thought I lost it." Jellal inserted the key into the knob, rotated it, and opened the wooden door.

He then bowed in a graceful yet exaggerated manner in front of Erza, giving a dramatic sweep of his arm at the door. "Ladies first."

Erza scoffed at the act and tread up the porch in peace, until…

"Yo Jellal!" Natsu and Gray both hollered, literally running over Erza, to the front door.

"What the hell?! It's you, flame-brain!" Gray boomed, grabbing Natsu's collar. "What are you doing here?! I thought _I_ was doing the project with Jellal!"

"What are you saying?! _I'm_ supposed to do it with him, and the teach said so, stupid ice princess!" Natsu countered, attempting to grab Gray's collar but failed. Not because he missed, but because Gray somehow stripped off his shirt rapidly within the span of three seconds.

"Now, now," Jellal chimed in. "Let me clear some things up for you two."

Natsu and Gray both eyed Jellal, waiting for an explanation to satisfy both of them.

Jellal gave out a soft chuckle. "First off, the teacher said that we have to be a group of three for our project Natsu. You must have misheard the teacher."

"WHAT?!" Natsu and Gray roared.

"There's no way I'm working with this flame-brain!" Gray pointed accusingly at Natsu. "I swear he's going to rip up the project into shreds! Or somehow screw it up!"

"The hell?! I'd never do that!" Natsu protested. "I-"

"I also forgot to mention that my Erza will be with us today," Jellal interrupted, smiling innocently at the two fighting boys. "In fact, should I mention that you literally ran over her just now?"

Sweat formed instantaneously on their foreheads as they glanced back to see Erza on the floor, feeling around for her lost glasses.

"E-Erza?" Natsu and Gray whimpered, hugging each other in fear.

"You idiots…I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU TWO!" Erza whipped out a pipe from some unknown location and began to chase Natsu and Gray, who shrieked and pleaded constantly for forgiveness.

Jellal simply chuckled and sighed in happiness, acting as a bystander to the situation.

'Erza really is amazing,' he thought, gazing lovingly at his beloved Erza.

While Jellal stood on the sidelines, Natsu sped up to Jellal and tightly grasped his shoulders.

"JELLAL! PLEASE STOP ERZA!" Natsu pleaded, staring with fear at Erza, who was pursuing Gray with her metal pipe.

"Well," Jellal began as he grinned, "this is quite amusing to be perfectly honest…maybe I'll-"

"NO, NO, PLEASE MAN, I'M _BEGGING_ YOU!" Natsu's eyes were filled with despair as he spoke pleadingly. "I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, I SWEAR, JUST STOP ERZA!"

Jellal's eyes glistened mischievously. "Oh really?"

"YES, REALLY! NOW STOP ERZA!" Natsu took a risky glance back to find Gray lying on the floor and Erza in a stance to whack Gray.

Jellal sighed and cautiously sneaked up behind Erza, who had her all attention on Gray and her pipe. Then, in a quick motion, Jellal grabbed Erza's shoulders, turned her around, and planted his lips on hers.

Erza's eyes widened and her cheeks were slowly turning red, but she still struggled, for the desire to whack Natsu and Gray straight up their heads burned strongly in her soul.

Unfortunately for her, Jellal had different ideas. He held Erza more tightly against his body and pressed his lips even harder against Erza's, in an attempt to calm her down.

Eventually, it dawned down on Erza that she couldn't win against Jellal in this state, and that she had the strong urge to kiss him back. Her eyelids eventually drooped shut as she wrapped her arms around Jellal's neck and kissed her love back, closing the tiny space between the two.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they broke the kiss and gazed lovingly at each other.

"Ewwww! How disgusting!" Natsu sneered, covering his eyes with a hand. "Go and get a room! Or something!"

Erza slowly turned with a glare that asked "Do you want to be murdered?" to Natsu, who immediately regretted his words.

In that same second, Gray whacked Natsu on the top of his head, laughing nervously. "I'm sure he was just teasing you two…right, Natsu?"

Natsu quickly nodded in response as sweat could be sighted rolling down his face.

Erza eyed Natsu suspiciously for a few seconds and sighed right after. "I hope that was your intention. Anyways, we should head inside. You do have a project to finish, don't you?"

"Yeah," Natsu and Gray responded simultaneously, preparing to head inside the house when Jellal intervened.

"Wait. Natsu, you said you'd do anything I wanted since I helped you, right?" Jellal recalled.

"Y-Yeah…that's right." Natsu confirmed.

"Well," Jellal started, "I need you to get along with Gray. Just for today."

"WHAT?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" Natsu demanded.

"You do it all the time, don't you? You know, whenever Erza's around and what not. Besides, don't you want to save your own skins?" Jellal questioned.

"Wait…what are you guys talking about?" Gray broke in. "I'm sure I'm missing something here."

"You see, I only stopped Erza because Natsu begged for me to do so and because he said he'd do anything I asked for," Jellal explained. "Therefore, I'm simply telling him what I want. In a sense, I'm saving your lives and preventing any possible beating in the distant future."

"Oh…" Gray uttered under his breath. "I suppose I'll have to do that too, right?"

Jellal nodded in response.

After a pause, Natsu exhaled as if he was holding in his breath for quite some time. "…I suppose I can try…"

"Same," Gray agreed.

Jellal's lips curled up slightly. "Good. Now, let's head in, shall we? We've wasted enough time out here."

Everyone else muttered words of agreement as they wandered into Erza's house, suspenseful for what they were about to see.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! THE IDIOTS WILL STOP FIGHTING! Or will they continue their fighting? Stay tuned for the next chapter guys! ^_^**

**I attempted to add some humor into this…and this is what happened. ^^' I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Oh, and I've got this idea for a crossover, and I think it's going to be a Jerza fanfic too. Most likely, it'll be a Fairy Tail and K Project (or just K, I don't know what it's called XD) crossover. ^_^**


	3. Not Flame-brain, No-brain

**A/N: Yippee next chapter guys! I don't have any other ideas for a next chapter so this might be it…unless this chapter is extremely long and somehow lets me do another chapter. Which, to be honest, is what I'm hoping for at this moment. There are also a few curse words in here…just in case you need to know. **

**Just a little FYI, I've now got school back on my back again, so updates may come very slowly. I am truly sorry in advance. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and its characters. I only own the story/plot.**

**Well, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

As the newcomers of the house wandered through the door to Erza's house, they all closely examined the room set before them. It was quite roomy, with baby pink walls encasing the room. A T.V. covered a decent amount of the wall to the left, and three white couches were placed around the T.V. in an orderly fashion. To the left and right of the T.V. were windows with closed shutters and below those windows were little night tables with bonsai trees placed neatly on top. Hung on the three other walls were a few posters and paintings ordered by their size. The three boys thought that this was very ordinary of Erza, as they assumed that Erza's home would be much more decorated than this.

Erza closed the front door, removed her shoes, and set them neatly against the wall, to the left of the door. "Well, this is my house! Make yourselves at home. Just be sure not to destroy anything, or there will be consequences."

The scarlet-haired girl headed for the kitchen, which could be reached if one simply walked straight from the door towards a slightly visible stove.

"Oh, Erza," Jellal began, "what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to bake a cake. I'm actually quite hungry after the unexpected occurrences of the day, so it would do me some good to eat something." Erza halted in her tracks and faced the boys. "If you need anything, let me know. I'll see if I can help you."

Erza left the boys alone in what they assumed was the living room and treaded to her pantry to begin creating her cake.

"Soo," Natsu started, plopping into one of the couches, "what exactly are we doing for the project? I didn't pay much attention, and all I know is that the project has something to do with fish."

Jellal sighed and slipped a folded sheet of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it.

"It says we have to do research on the type of fish the teacher assigned us and make a poster on it. Natsu, you should pay at least a little bit of attention to the teacher," Jellal scolded, placing the paper an unoccupied couch.

Natsu let out a nervous chuckle. "Well, our teacher's Happy! I mean, all he ever talks about is fish during class, and he never reprimands me for sleeping in class!"

Jellal facepalmed. "Happy should be a little bit stricter..."

"You're really starting to resemble Carla now." Gray grinned and sat on the couch farthest away from Natsu.

Jellal waved off the statement. "I'm just being honest, that's all. Anyways, we should probably get started on the project."

Natsu and Gray agreed, and Jellal sat down on the couch with the piece of paper resting on top.

"We need to split the research portion up, since there are 6 topics of research," Jellal explained. "Natsu, Gray, choose the topics you want to do. I'll take the leftovers."

Natsu and Gray both reached out for the paper and got a hold of it at the same time.

"Hey…I got this first," Natsu suddenly pulled the paper towards him, causing Gray to nearly fall off the couch.

"I sure as hell reached it before you did!" Gray tried to take the paper out of Natsu's grasp, but only succeeded in making Natsu faceplant on the floor.

"Stupid ice princess…"

"Idiotic flame-brain…"

"Hey," Natsu and Gray glanced at Jellal, who had a very intimidating look in his eyes. "What did you guys tell me you'd do? Or should I completely disregard that and call Erza over?"

The two boys let out a frightened squeak and immediately released their grasp on the paper.

"W-Well Natsu! W-Why not you choose something first?" Gray inquired, despising the idea of getting along with Natsu.

"S-Sure!" Natsu snatched the piece of paper from the floor and examined the topics.

Jellal sighed. "You don't have to act like getting along is bad, you two. You do this often, don't you?"

"Of course we do this often!" Gray confirmed. "But it's not like I enjoy getting along with flame-brain here."

Natsu was about to retort, but he caught Jellal's glance and immediately ignored the comment, still examining the paper.

After a few minutes of examination, Natsu still couldn't decide on the topics he was planning on doing.

"Hey, Natsu, why are you taking so long? It shouldn't take so long to decide," Gray stared at Natsu, who had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"…I don't understand what the topics mean," Natsu replied, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"WHAT?!" Gray and Jellal roared.

"What are you, stupid?! Can't you read English?!" Gray thundered, snatching the paper out of Natsu's hands. "Look, these aren't very difficult to understand! Appearance, diet, do you seriously have _no _clue as to what these words mean?!"

Natsu fidgeted. "No…to be honest I never do my homework and I don't listen in class, so it's a bit expected of me to not understand…"

Jellal facepalmed yet again. "Well, that explains everything. Natsu, do you think you can still do some research?"

"I don't know." Natsu shrugged and stared guiltily at the floor.

"I suppose he can do the project part of it," Gray stared in disappointment at Natsu, "I guess as long as he doesn't wreck it."

Natsu nodded weakly and sat back down on the couch, still staring at the ground in shame.

Jellal let out a big breath. "I'm going to go and get a computer and supplies for the project. You guys just wait and get along, okay?"

The boys nodded as Jellal ambled into the kitchen, seeing Erza mix several dry ingredients together with a spatula.

"Hello Erza." Jellal went over to Erza and wrapped his arms around her waist, gently embracing her.

Erza's eyes widened as she felt the sudden embrace, dropping the spatula onto the counter in shock. She immediately picked it back up and mixed the ingredients roughly and quickly to avoid revealing her shock.

"W-What do you want?!" Erza demanded.

"I need to borrow a computer and supplies for the project," Jellal responded, nuzzling his head into Erza's neck. "But, first, I should help you out with this."

Erza shook her head nervously. "N-No, it's alright…I'm doing fine…"

Jellal merely chuckled and gently placed his hand over Erza's, slowly guiding her in his way of stirring.

"You should mix this more slowly," Jellal recommended. "I think it helps."

Erza's head whirled as Jellal continued to keep close contact with her. "O-Okay. I-I'll keep that in mind."

Jellal eventually let go of Erza and gave her space, much to Erza's disappointment. "I guess you'll do great with my little tip. Now, for the things I need…"

Erza's head still felt mushy, and she couldn't think straight after the events that just happened. "W…What things…?"

"The supplies? And a computer?" Jellal asked uncertainly. "Does that ring a bell?"

"Oh…oh yeah!" Erza pointed to a staircase that could barely be seen where they stood. "Just go up the stairs, and turn left. It's the second door to the right. Everything you need is in there."

"Thanks, Erza." Jellal gave Erza a chaste kiss on her cheek, and skipped up the stairs, turning left at the top of the staircase. He passed the first door and noticed the second door a few feet away. He halted in front of the door, and nudged the door open.

What he saw before him completely shocked him.

* * *

**A/N: What is Jellal seeing? Find out in the next chapter!**

**All the fluff guys. All the fluff. I personally fangirled over my story, which I think sounds kinda crazy. XD But it's just how I am, I suppose. Oh, and completely disregard what I said in the first A/N. I have a few more ideas for this story. :D**

**I hope you liked this chapter! **


End file.
